It feels so right
by chaos child
Summary: A RonGinny fic,fluff and lime so far, NOT a one shot, Plz R
1. A night together

Before I start, I want to say a few things.

Firstly this is a Ron/Ginny incest fic. If you're just going to tell me I'm sick and twisted then don't' bother reading it, if you do review and tell me I'm sick and twisted than I will assume you have read the story and are in denial about liking it. 

Unlike lots of the other Ron/Ginny fics, this will NOT be a one shot, it will be huge. I owe a lot to all the R/G writers so far, it is those one shots that gave me the inspiration I needed to write this. I plan there to be fluff, lemon/lime, angst (how could there not be angst!) and a pinch of humour, quickly followed by more angst.

Oh yeahthis starts after Ootp and WILL contain spoilers! U have been warned!

Here we go

***

The burrow felt unusually quiet and peaceful at night as Ron lay in his bed, fighting to get to sleep. He had trouble sleeping lately, the healers from St. Mungos told him it was an expected side effect of the damage done by the brains during the battle with the death eaters. He shifted in his bed, trying to find something to help him sleep.

There was a sudden flash of light outside the windows and a second later he heard a deafening crack of thunder.

' Excellent, a bloody thunderstorm' 

There was another crash of thunder. At the sound Ron gave up all hope of getting to sleep, he resigned himself to a night of lying awake. Life at the burrow was a little boring at the moment, but in only three days now Harry would be coming and so would Hermione, he had waited all summer for Dumbledore to allow Harry to leave the Dursley's

He noticed a very slight movement of his door and he could see someone moving in the shadows just beyond the threshold.

"Who's there?" he asked.

" *sniff * me " he heard the scared voice of the very youngest Weasley say.

Ron leapt out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Ginny, shaking with a mixture fear and cold. She was wearing a long blue nightshirt that reached the middle of her thighs.

"Gin what's the matter?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

She didn't reply, she just hugged him back.

"Come on Gin, you're freezing" Ron led her into his room, locking the door behind him.

He sat her down on his bed and looked into her eyes, he had done this so many times before. She always got scared of thunder, she came to him in the night if she was ever scared. Ever since she was tiny, she had looked to Ron for comfort, out of all her brothers, he was the closest to her. Bill and Charlie had always been very big, Percy was a little too uptight and Fred and George had played pranks on her. Sure Mum and Dad loved her more than anything else in the world, but she felt as if only Ron could understand her.

He would understand if she was in pain, he would know if she was nervous, he could help if she was down. It was just his presence that calmed her, his warmth, his embrace, and his unconditional, brotherly love.

And right now, that was what she needed.

He didn't speak, he just lay down beside her and pulled the covers over then both. She reached out and found his body, clinging to him, holding him close. He did the same, just holding her, not saying anything, just being there if she needed to talk. She buried her face in his shoulder and he stroked her fire-bright hair. There was more thunder but Ron just held her tighter as she shook with fear.

They both fell asleep that night, in each other's arms.

***

After waking up that morning, Ron had to admit to himself that he felt strange waking up with Ginny, they always slept in the same bed if she was scared in the night. They just hadn't done it in a long time, and Ron felt something distinctly different, not bad, just different. As he felt Ginny shift next to him, he realised what it was. Ginny had grown, her body had changed, she was slowly becoming a woman. Ron guessed he had changed as well, did she have the same strange feeling when pressed close to him? He didn't know, but he found it very important to find out.

A few minutes later she did wake.

"Morning Ron" her voice sounded happy and contented.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked

She just smiled and disentangled herself from Ron. She sat up and stretched her legs out over the side.

Ron felt an urge to run his fingers down her spine, starting at her neck and all the way down her back, ending at her soft, perfect.

'RON!' he mentally shouted at himself 'you can't think that, she's your sister!'

Ginny seemed to notice the look on Ron's face and turned to him.

"You ok?" her voice held genuine concern at his pained look.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he plastered a big, dopey grin all over his face.

"If nothings wrong then I'll have to make something wrong!" She jumped on top of him and started to tickle his sides.

"Stop *hehehehe * come * he * on Gin * hehehe* " He said as he laughed.

It was a lie though, he loved the feel of her fingers dancing across his skin, if anything he wanted it to get more intense. He wished she would.

'Don't you dare think that!' he told himself

He pulled Ginny off him and shot out of bed, she looked a bit disappointed at this.

"Breakfast" They both heard Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs. Ginny shrugged and slipped out the door leaving Ron to his own thoughts.

***

Well that was bloody long, it took ages, I hope it makes sense cos I'm writing it in the middle of the night and I'm a bit dazed. Please R&R and I will get my ass in gear and write loads more.


	2. Wanting her bad

I didn't get any reviews last time, me sad, plz R&R.

Oh yeah, b4 I forget, Nothing to do with Harry Potter belongs to me. Its all J.K Rowling's. Please don't sue me because I'm poor.

It had been a whole week since Ron had shared his bed with his sister, and he felt terrible.

Harry and Hermione had both turned up at last, Hermione with tanned skin from her holiday in Australia. Harry was better now than he had been at the beginning of the holidays, Ron knew he should be asking Harry if he really was ok but he couldn't because at the moment all he could think about was Ginny.

At first he had tried to reason with himself, convince himself he didn't feel that way about her. But then he had gone down to breakfast that day and couldn't take his eyes off her. He found himself wondering what her lips would taste like.

He had told himself it was wrong to think of her in that way, wrong to wish she would think of him like that. He told himself that, but he couldn't help feeling it was right. He was so close to Ginny and always had been, in some ways he was closer to her than anyone else he had ever known. They had drifted apart during her first year at Hogwarts and she had turned to that cursed diary for help, afterwards she had come to him, crying and he promised that he wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

She already knew how much he cared about her, but he couldn't tell her his strange new feelings for her, he was afraid to lose her.

That thought made him want to cry.

Harry, who was reading at the end of Ron's bed while he contemplated all this, saw tears build up in his best friend's eyes.

"What's up Ron?" he asked

"Nothing mate, I'm fine" he lied

"You look really down, you sure?"

Ron decided to try and get some help from Harry even if he couldn't tell him what he really felt.

"Um..have you everliked a girl who cant possibly like you back?" Ron's ears started to go red

"Who is it Ron?" Harry asked sympathetically

Ron panicked "Erer"

"Is it Hermione?"

Ron shook his head. Harry considered Ron's exact words 'cant possibly like him back'

"It's not a Slytheren, is it?" an alarmed look passed over Harry's face.

Ron frowned. "Course not Harry"

"Sorry" Harry chuckled, seeing the funny side.

Ron smiled and laughed as well, relishing the momentary relief.

***

Ginny ran to her room, crying. She had been listening to Ron and Harry from outside the door. She wept openly as she buried her face into her pillow, wishing it were Ron's shoulder. She knew it would happen sooner or later, that Ron would find someone he wanted to be with enough to make him cry, whoever it was, Ginny wished she could kill the bitch.

Knowing it would happen didn't make it any easier for her to accept. She had always been Ron's even if he didn't realise it. She had held him, laughed with him, slept in his bed and as soon as she was old enough to realise it, she wished she could be more than a sister to him but to afraid to tell him so. She knew it was dirty and wrong, but she had come to terms with that already. On the train coming home she had tried to find out if he could ever feel that way about her by lying to him and saying she was going out with Dean. She had decided that if she couldn't have him as a lover she would have to settle for him as her closest, most dearly loved brother.

But now he might take that away from her, without even realising it.

She cursed her stupid tendency to bottle up her feelings and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

***

Ron was dreaming that night.

__

"Oh Ron" she whispered in his ear. He could feel her hands running through his hair, pulling him towards her.

He let his hands wander over her body and she gasped in surprise as she felt them on her rump. She looked up at him, her eyes full of worry.

"This is wrong" she breathed.

"I know" he replied as he leaned towards her, so close to finding out what those lips tasted like.

Ron shot up in bed and immediately looked over to Harry, making sure he was still asleep in the second bed crammed into Ron's bedroom.

Ron wiped the sweat from his face, he could no longer deny it or explain it away.

He wanted his little sister, badly.


	3. On the train

Thanks for the review, here is, as requested, a longer chapter.

I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, its all J.K.Rowling's, please don't sue me.

The rest of the summer went quickly, the time filled with small games of Quidditch and just hanging around at the burrow, sometimes playing exploding snap or chess. As the new school year drew closer, there was a trip planned to Diagon alley, to get new books for school amongst other things.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley arrived by floo powder, that morning and set off to Flourish And Blotts to buy the new books they would need for next term. Ginny of course, had Ron's old books and only needed to buy one brand new one.

After the school shopping had finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat outside eating ice creams and trying to guess who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher would be. Hermione was proving extremely difficult to argue with.

" I still think It'll be Augustus Gagot, he's the only one in any position to take the post" Hermione said huffily.

"Why?" said Harry "Why not anyone else?" Harry had no idea who she was talking about, he had been kept informed on the developments of the wizarding world over the summer, but Hermione had taken a huge interest in Ministry politics and in Ron's opinion she knew a lot more than was healthy.

"Because he just retired and the ministry needs all the competent wizards, not just aurors, it can get." Hermione's voice held an air of superiority now.

"So?" Ron raised his eyebrows, still not quite understanding.

" Well, Dumbledore isn't going to employ someone who can help fight Voldermort" 

Ron flinched at the name. 

" So he'll employ someone who can't fight but can still teach" Hermione finished.

"Ah, now I get it!" Harry said.

***

So far Ron had been able to conceal his feelings for Ginny, acting as normal as he could manage around her, once or twice he found himself staring at her though. He could have sworn she caught him looking, but as she had not mentioned it he had stopped worrying about it.

All that changed on the train journey to Hogwarts.

***

Ron stared out the window, fighting sleep. He could hear Harry and Hermione talking about something, he picked up the words " Quidditch" and "Potions" but apart than that he was too sleepy to listen.

"Ron?"

"Ron?"

"RON!"

He jerked awake and looked up at the slightly angry face of Hermione looking down at him.

"Uh" He managed.

"Me and Harry are going for a walk. Stay here and look after our stuff will you?"

Ron nodded and lay his head on the window again. He heard the compartment door shut after the two had left.

'Stay here, guard stuff' his sleepy brain told him.

' What stuff?'

He opened his eyes and looked about, all their stuff was packed into a baggage compartment, none of it was here other than Hedwig and Pig in their cages. Hermione's cat was already off somewhere on the train.

'There is no stuff'

Ron woke up fully as he realised why Harry and Hermione had asked him to stay here, he laughed to himself and decided to show then he wasn't as easily tricked as they believed. He got up and went in search of them.

***

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were blocking up the train corridor, intent on not letting her pass.

"Nothing, weasel" Malfoy leaned casually against the wall as he spoke.

Ginny turned to go back the other way, knowing she couldn't possibly take on the threesome alone. She only took a couple of steps when a pair of strong arms slipped round her waist pulling her back. She could feel Malfoy's breath on her neck as he spoke.

" Now now weasel, I've changed my mind"

She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her arms as Malfoy clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting out for help.

" Weasel, you stink of mudbloods, you spend far too long with them. Mabye we can sort that out"

Malfoy stepped in front of her and held her wrists above her head with one hand, gesturing with the other for Crabbe and Goyle to leave. At first they looked confused but then they left. Now that Ginny's mouth was uncovered she considered shouting out, but that would let Malfoy know she was afraid and she hated him too much to allow him that ego-boost. Malfoy held his face inches from hers and sneered as his hand caressed her neck and started to drop lower.

Unfortunately for Malfoy and luckily for Ginny, Ron chose that exact moment to walk round the corner.

Ron didn't even draw his wand, Malfoy on the other hand was on the floor. Ron kicked him in the stomach as he fell. 

" If you EVER touch her again!!!" Ron was cut short by the feeling of Ginny's arms around him. He was so enthralled by her touch that Malfoy ran off before he had a chance to continue the beating. Ron turned to look at her.

" What did he do? You ok?. Oh Gin" He said, already hating himself for relishing the way she was embracing him.

She shook her head. "I'm ok. He didn't. you know" 

Ron didn't know what to think right now. He knew his sister needed reassuring and he wanted nothing better than to make her feel safe again. But he couldn't help looking into her eyes and thinking things a brother shouldn't. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes, she could always tell what Ron was feeling in moments like this, and what she saw made her heart do back flips.

"Ron" she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

It was now or never, she decided she reached up, running her hands through his hair and pulling his head down towards her. His eyes lit up as he realised what she was about to do.

Their lips touched.

***

Does this count as a cliffhanger? Methinks yes. U better R&R.


End file.
